Communication networks comprise a plurality of nodes, or switches, which are interconnected to form a web of nodes. Users communicate with other users in the network by transmitting messages and data through the network. Data is routed or switched through a path of connected nodes from the node associated with the sender to the node associated with the recipient.
Each node may maintain a set of statistics relating to the network traffic passing therethrough. Statistics include performance, usage or billing data collected from a communication network. The statistics may be used for billing purposes, evaluation of network performance at a node and fault diagnostics that may be present about a node. Typically, statistics are tracked using software modules which accumulate statistics in counters or registers internal to the nodes. The counters may be embodied in hardware or software using techniques known in the art. Generally, to conserve resources, the counters maintain only recent data. Further, the counters may be configured to be reset after a predetermined time period or interval. Typical reset intervals are 15 minutes, 60 minutes and 24 hours. The counter occupies a portion of memory on the node to store data from the previous interval while compiling data for the current interval. At the end of the current interval, interval data is written over the memory contents for the previous interval. The counter for the current interval is reset and then begins to accumulate data for the current interval. As such, statistics must be collected in every interval to retain timely statistics.
In prior art systems, there are statistics collection systems for a communication network which typically send statistics requests to the network using various protocols such as the known simple network management protocol (SNMP), file transfer protocol (FTP) or other protocols appropriate for the nodes. A statistics collection system typically communicates with the network using a statistics collection unit. The statistics collection unit is typically external to the network and is connected to the network using a dedicated network management functionality communication link.
The statistics collection unit typically sends collected statistics to a statistics aggregation unit for aggregation. It also sends indications of errors encountered when collecting statistics to the statistics aggregation unit. An operator at a network administrator node of the network can then use the indications of errors in the file created by the statistics aggregation unit to maintain the network. Some statistics collection systems of the prior art may use an error monitor to indicate errors in statistics collection. The error monitor may communicate with the network manager to raise an alarm if a certain number of errors are encountered. Even with the error monitor in place, it may not be able to track errors that indicate a problem with the integrity of the statistics collection system. These errors may include non-collection of statistics from nodes in the network.
There remains a need for a system and method for collecting statistics for a communication network which identifies integrity errors of the statistics collection system.